


Ground work

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Outdoor Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: a follow up to my prev fic,Ground Discovery





	Ground work

Nothing to compare this new sensation to. Nothing to do about the feelings it awoke in him, or the urge to recreate it, not entirely certain how. Pyro would pace and stomp, and bang on the walls, and burn whatever will burn higher than the feeling in his stomach. the other mercs recognized it as a sign that their terrifying teammate was feeling particularly strongly about business that wasn't theirs. He can keep his secrets, and everyone else can keep all their limbs intact.

Except the Spy.

The man mustn't have a strong urge to remain bilaterally symmetric. That, or he's simply too nosey. Luckily for him, though, Spy **is** Pyro's favorite.

He burns the nicest. Yells the loudest. His charred body hitting the floor is by far the most satisfying. 

He has nothing to worry about. Surely, as a show of appreciation just for him, the Pyro will take out not one, but both of his arms this time.

—————————

Nothing to compare this feeling to, except the burn of fire. 

Sat as close as he could to the burning barrel he lit, Pyro unzipped the front of his suit and embraced the overwhelming wave of heavy heat that immediately pounded at his chest, through only the thin barrier of his undershirt, and breathed loudly under the mask.

He scooted even closer. Leaned further. breathed the heat in and exhaled in a sharp, dirty cough that would surely make a, completely hypothetical, onlooker, wince in disgust from under his cloak.

No one in particular watched Pyro as he slid his hand in, down below the zipper and into the pants of his suit. No one attentively watched him move and palm at himself. No one looked on in pity at his incoherent and desperate moves to locate and put out the fire that was bothering him.

No one stepped out from under his cover and slithered towards that fire, deciding to risk the inevitable burn. The Spy walked in the largest possible clearance in front of the beast, in a hopeful attempt to assert his harmlessness as the Pyro jumped with a muffled roar and reached for his flamethrower. 

"Settle down, mon amie, I am only here to help!" Raised and clear.

"Mhh..."

"I'm sure you recall our... little réunion d’affaires. I understand it wasn't professional of me to leave without making sure the job is done."

...

"Mmmph!"

...

"MMMMPH! MM M HUH MM! YOU DID THAT! YOU... HHUH-"

Pyro continued yelling, muffled noises and only the occasional coherent word. He stood up with a hard stomp of his boots at the ground. The fire between them was burning dangerously hot for the inevitable grapple on top of it, and Spy had no intention of becoming the added fuel in it. He was standing on his toes ready to run, but-

"HUH.. AGGUH HUAHH... HUH NEED... AGAIN..."

Who knew monsters like that could beg.

Spy started to relax. No one kills a spy when he has the information they need. 

He approached the thing, now in faster and more confident strides, hands on the Pyro's shoulders and a slight push urging him to sit back down. He crouched on the ground in front of him in an embarrassingly spindly form, pulled his glove off and slid his hand down the suit.

Ah. As if there was ever any doubt of the Spy's fine detective work, his suspicions have now been confirmed.

It's obvious merely satisfying the creature wouldn't be enough. Spy is not the type of man to withhold the full extent of his service just to acquire a repeat customer. He gets his job done, and he gets it done well. Intent on making sure his client is happy with his work.

Spy grabbed a thin hold of Pyro's gloved wrist, and although the strength of his dramatically smaller hands couldn't move them, the strength of his persuasion did the job. His hand on the other's, he lead him all the way across his body and down to his crotch, introducing him to every part and making a pit stop in whichever location earned him a loud humm or gurgle coming from the mask.

His biggest fear and threat was melting right there in Spy's hands. If this is the only way the Spy can feel power over someone, be it through more _underhanded means_, so be it.

Pyro shook. Feet lifted. Head fell back. free hand thumped on the ground out of his control. Now knew what to expect. He grabbed the man in anticipation, sweating at the building heat of the approaching lip of fire and went up with a grasp at air and the Spy's suit held tightly in his fist a loud explosive shout. He shook and collapsed on his back into the dust raising in a cloud, humming happily. Hands twitching. Goggles fogging. Fingers drenched. Mumbling. "THANK YOU" in Spy's direction as he turned his head to watch him light a cigarette in the flame of the campfire and walking off after a job well done.


End file.
